


Buzzed For You

by bgn846



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drunk Iggy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, and like other stuff that I can't think of right now, buzzed prompto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 19:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21325699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgn846/pseuds/bgn846
Summary: Noct decides to intervene when he realizes Ignis is feeling out of sorts.  His idea to cheer him up though, may not go according to plan if Ignis has anything to do with it.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 12
Kudos: 47





	Buzzed For You

**Author's Note:**

> I had one scene in my head, literally one. I had to write nearly 5k words to get there. OMG *facepalm* Seriously brain why do you do this to me. Anywho I had to get it out on paper before it would leave me alone. So I hope you all enjoy some Gladnis with a slightly drunk Ignis. :)

Noct was starting to have reservations about his idea. Maybe Ignis really wanted to be left alone and this would make it all worse. Ignis had been out of sorts most of the week and Noct had been unable to find out why. His friend had been trying to hide his emotions but it wasn’t working. The prince had grown up with Ignis and knew all his tells. Something was wrong and he was determined to find out. 

Initially Noct had wanted to drop by Ignis’ apartment after the day ended to see if he could cheer him up. However, the more he thought about his plan the more complicated it got. First, he had to wait until Friday so Ignis wouldn’t gripe about him being out late on a weekday. Second, he ended up inviting Gladio along since Ignis might become concerned with him being out alone. Prompto was of course coming because he’d been helping plot this misadventure since Tuesday. 

This is how he found himself standing outside Ignis’ door, his hand nervously poised over the buzzer. Gladio was behind him holding his advisors favorite takeout. Prompto was anxiously awaiting entry so he could try and help Ignis feel better. The mood was decidedly odd. Noct had made an executive decision to not tell Gladio what his exact plans were. Only Prompto and he knew the mission. Find out what was bothering Ignis and fix it. 

“Come on princess, you gonna ring the bell or not?” Gladio asked leaning forward to peer down at him. 

“Yeah sure, you bet. Remember he doesn’t know we are coming. I wanted to surprise him since he’s had a long week.”

Taking a deep breath Noct finally used the buzzer. What happened next was truly unexpected. He knew that perhaps a mistake had been made when he heard Ignis swear on the other side of the door. Shit, they weren’t wanted and he’d made things worse. Surprisingly the door unlocked after a minute and it slowly swung open. 

Of course his advisors first reaction was one of worry and guilt. “Is everything alright?’ He breathed instantly, “I knew I should have come over to your apartment this evening I’m so sorry Noct.” he rambled. 

“No! No, everything is fine Iggy, I wanted to come by and surprise you with dinner!” As Ignis stood on his threshold looking completely shocked Noct noticed something strange. Ignis was slightly pink in the face. Was the man getting sick and that’s why he wasn’t acting normal? “We can leave you alone if you prefer. I don’t want to make you mad.” Noct added hastily. 

Ignis sprang to life once more. “I’m not mad.” He breathed. “Merely surprised, dear me where are my manners do come in.”

Noct watched as Ignis opened the door wider and stepped aside.

Gladio walked in first and toed out his shoes “We brought your favorite food.” He beamed as he lifted up the food bag and shook it gently.

Ignis floundered slightly at the remark and ended up smiling weakly instead. Gladio had already turned and missed the longing look Ignis cast in his direction. It seemed odd that Ignis would react in that way, he saw Gladio all the time. Prompto hummed quietly from behind him as they watched. Turning to the blond revealed a confused expression. If Prompto noticed too than he wasn’t going crazy, Ignis was acting weird. 

Gladio’s voice rang out again a moment later. “What are you celebrating? This shit is expensive!” he exclaimed from the kitchen. “Noct you picked a good night to surprise Iggy.”

Before Noct could say anything Ignis’ eyes went wide and he scooted past him. Astrals he had messed up big time. Ignis was going to skin him alive once they all left. Providing his friend didn’t lose his temper first and make them leave. 

“Buddy, what is going on?” Prompto whispered, “Ignis looks so sad.” 

“I don’t know but we need to check on them I don’t want Gladio making it worse.” Noct lamented, “You saw the way Ignis looked at him. Maybe something happened that we don’t know about.”

“Gladio seems fine though.” 

Grunting in response Noct stomped off to investigate. Great, his advisor was pissed at Gladio for some unknown reason, and he’d just complicated things by having them all crash Ignis’ privacy. When he rounded the corner in the living room Noct could see Ignis unpacking the food with Gladio in the kitchen. 

Gladio spotted him and smirked. “Good thing you both just turned eighteen. Iggy’s got the good stuff tonight.” He proclaimed while pointing to a bottle of whiskey on the counter. “Are you okay with us all having some shots later? I’ll buy you another bottle to make up for what we drink.” Gladio asked hopeful. 

His advisor tried to respond. He ended up opening and closing his mouth a few times before he gave up and nodded. Gladio laughed and lightly punched Ignis in the shoulder. 

Walking closer Noct inspected the bottle, it had already been opened. Had Ignis taken a shot before they got there? Or had he simply been hiding it in the cabinet for who knows how long? Prompto nudged him a moment later and nodded his head towards a receipt on the counter. Leaning over to feign interest in the take out container Noct peered at the receipt. Shit. Ignis had purchased the whiskey that very evening.

Pushing himself up he wandering around the island and washed his hands in the sink. There sitting in the bottom was a shot glass. Okay so Ignis had consumed at least one shot that would explain his flushed face. 

“Alright! Let’s eat!” Gladio proclaimed a few minutes later. “We gotta get some food in our bellies before we take shots.”

Noct had a hard time focusing during dinner. His view during the whole meal was Ignis steadily turning a darker shade of pink. Perhaps he’d had more than one shot before they’d arrived. Prompto and Gladio got distracted talking about a new level in king’s knight. Their banter helped to dissipate the funky mood. Once they’d finished eating Noct was about to suggest they all take their leave and let Ignis rest. However, Ignis cleared his throat and mentioned that they could all watch a movie or play a game. 

Twenty minutes later and Noct was still in shock that Ignis owned a gaming console. How long had he been hiding this fact from him? The games were current and the save points on some indicated that he’d played pretty regularly. Noct forgot sometimes that Ignis was only twenty years old. His friend worked very hard to keep up appearances in the citadel and with the council. It was in these moments that Noct realized they were more alike than he thought. 

Gladio had poured them all shots as promised after dinner. Noct chose not to complain when he was handed half a shot. Gladio was his shield and he had his ways of looking out for him. Prompto also got a small shot. However, he was too excited at trying to drink it faster than Gladio that he didn’t notice. Guess Gladio was watching out for the both of them.

They’d only been allowed to drink for a few months so it wasn’t something he was used to yet. Ignis’ shot however, matched Gladio’s and he’d slurped it down with a practiced gulp. His sad look remained but he seemed more relaxed than when they’d arrived. 

Opting to sit on the floor Noct watched Prompto and Gladio play the first round of the game they’d picked. When Gladio lost it was his turn to take over. A warm weight settled next to him as he was navigating the menu. Ignis had relocated to sit on the floor with him and didn’t offer an explanation. Noct was successful in tuning him out enough that he could win the round. Prompto sighed exaggeratedly and passed his controller off to Ignis. 

The man sitting next to him scooted even closer and leaned into him slightly. “Don’t leave.” He whispered under his breath as he preceded to whollap him. Given this odd instruction Noct didn’t dare move after he’d lost. Handing the controller over to Gladio he stayed put and tried not to stare as Ignis destroyed his character too. 

Prompto suffered a similar fate and groaned loudly at the loss. “Oh man we gotta change games and see if we can get Ignis back.” He teased. 

Ignis laughed nervously and crawled over to his TV cabinet to select another game. Noct couldn’t quite get his head around what was happening. They spent the next two hours going through every game Ignis owned. Gladio had been keeping track of the time and was carefully doling out shots as they went. Prompto’s freckles were even starting to disappear in his flushed skin. 

Noct was too distracted by what could possibly be bothering Ignis to drink. Gladio nodded his approval when he declined the second shot and left him alone. Every time Ignis changed games in the console he would bolt up and mutter about something he forgot and rush out of the room. He brought back an extra pillow for Prompto the first time. Then it was a bottle of water for himself since he wasn’t drinking. Next a bowl of chips showed up. Ignis couldn’t help but be a gracious host, it was in his blood. 

Something was obviously wrong by the fourth game switch. Ignis was walking funny and he’d started forcefully clinging to Noct’s arm. Prompto was handling his liquor better which didn’t make sense. They were both having the same amount and Gladio was being very good about making them drink water in between shots.

When Ignis got up to do his next mystery errand Noct waited a second and then followed him. Ignis trudged off down the hall towards his bedroom and barreled into the door. Running to catch up Noct swung the door open wide and revealed a very big problem. Hovering over his dresser Ignis had another full shot glass in has hand ready to drink. A half empty bottle of whiskey sat nearby. 

“You bought two bottles!” Noct hissed, “Give me that!” he scolded as he rushed forward and snatched the glass. 

“Nooooo.” Ignis whined, “I need that.”

“You do not!” 

“I can’t bear the pain anymore.” He sighed dramatically. 

“What the hell is going on with you anyway? I can’t help if you don’t talk to me!” Noct vented, “Six, you’re not dying or something are you?!” He asked with worry. 

Ignis shook his head and pulled Noct over to hug him. “No, Gladio’s getting married.” He sighed.

“No he’s not!”

“I overheard it earlier this week; he’s get’n marrrried without me.” Ignis slurred. 

Noct’s brain finally caught up to what that could possibly mean to Ignis. “Why does that matter to you? What will that change?” He asked so he could hear Ignis say the words. 

“I can’t be with him if he’s with someone else.” Ignis lamented. 

Ignis liked Gladio, since when? That would sure explain the looks he was giving his shield. “Have you talked to him about it?” Noct asked quietly as he rubbed Ignis’ back.

“No, he doesn’t want me.”

“No, you haven’t asked or you asked and he doesn’t want you?” Noct tried to verify.

Ignis squeezed him tighter and swore. “Damn you for being smart.” 

“I had a great teacher.” Noct offered sincerely. Ignis froze in his grasp the second he’d stopped talking. Dear gods what had he done. He’d broken his advisor.

“Do you really mean that?” he finally uttered softly.

“Of course! You’re the best Iggy!” Noct exclaimed, “I wouldn’t say something like that and not mean it!” Ignis sighed and hugged him tighter though he never answered his question. Noct assumed it meant he’d not talked to Gladio directly. “Come on let’s get you some water, I can’t imagine all the whiskey feels good.” Noct announced as he tried to pull away. 

Ignis hiccupped once and then his whole body convulsed. Oh shit, Noct didn’t drink a lot but he knew what that meant. Moving as fast he could without actually warping he drug Ignis into his bathroom. Thankfully he got the man to the toilet just in time. Ignis groaned once he was done and tried to lie down on the bathroom floor. 

“Whoa don’t do that Iggy, come on let me help you to the bed at least.” Noct tired as he held onto Ignis’ shoulders. 

“Nooo--.” Ignis whined. “I’m hopeless.”

A small noise caused Noct to look up; Gladio was standing in the doorway. The way he looked at Ignis gave him pause. His worry was clear as day on his face and he seemed to be struggling with what to say. Prompto was behind him and seemed equally as worried. 

Gladio silently knelt down behind Ignis and carefully reached out. Noct relinquished his hold and let Gladio take his friend. Ignis didn’t notice right way that he was being hugged by a different person. When he did he whimpered and shut his eyes. 

“You need to rest Iggy. Let’s get you some water and maybe a little snack to help settle your stomach.” Ignis seemed to accept that plan and slumped into Gladio’s arms. Gladio was able to help Ignis stand up and supported him while he cleaned his mouth out over the sink. Without hesitation Gladio continued to hold Ignis up as they all walked back into the living room. “Prompto can you grab a glass of water?” he requested as he levered Ignis down to sit. Gladio then turned and went into the kitchen as well. 

Noct had sat down next to Ignis on the couch and had a hold of his arm. His body felt warm and he was blankly staring at the floor. “Why didn’t you say something to me?” he whispered. 

“It wouldn’t have done anything.” Ignis mumbled. 

Sighing heavily Noct waited for Prompto and Gladio to come back. His shield came back with a pack of crackers and took the seat on the other side of Ignis. Prompto handed off a glass of water and sat on the coffee table in front of them. Nothing had changed, Ignis was still miserable. Apparently his advisor wasn’t going to ask Gladio about this engagement announcement. Hoping that Ignis would forgive him later Noct decided to take matters into his own hands.

“Gladio I heard something totally crazy today about you getting married?!” Noct offered smugly. “Is that true?”

“Huh? Hell no!” Gladio huffed, “Somebody else asked me that earlier this week.” He sighed, “Some stupid councilman was talking about my dad getting remarried, which he isn’t, and that started this dumb rumor.” 

“Oh, I thought it was strange that we didn’t know anything about it.” Noct supplied calmly.

Ignis had gone very still and was clutching the water glass with two hands. “So that means it’s not true?” He double checked. 

Gladio turned to look at Ignis better. “I’m not getting married Iggy. Did you think they were gonna make you plan it out something.” He questioned. “You’ve got enough to do as it is.” 

Humming in response Ignis leaned into Noct and nursed his water.

“I think I got the wrong idea when we arrived earlier.” Gladio started.

Ignis immediately sat up straighter and his eyes went wide. “Don’t – uh – I didn’t mean --.”

“Whoa Iggy calm down, let me finish.” Gladio begged, “I didn’t realize you were upset about something. I thought you were celebrating when we got here, I was wrong. You were trying to numb your emotions. I’m really sorry; I hope I didn’t make you feel worse.”

“No!” Ignis quickly added. “I’m –I’m glad you all came.” He managed. 

“So how can we make you feel better?” Gladio tried. “Is it anything we can help you with?”

Noct could feel Ignis tense at the last question. He wasn’t sure Ignis was going to tell Gladio he liked him or not. The alcohol was clearly having an effect on his emotional state. “Maybe it would be better if we let you sleep.” He offered trying to give Ignis an out if he wanted it. 

Ignis nearly dropped the glass when he reached out and latched onto his arm. “No!” He shouted. 

“Hey it’s okay we’re not leaving you.” Noct reassured. 

“Why don’t you try and eat something.” suggested Gladio as he reached out to rest a hand on Ignis’ shoulder. Nodding Ignis waited while Gladio opened the pack of crackers. “We want to make you feel better, so anything you need just ask okay?” Gladio added. 

It didn’t appear that Ignis could verbally communicate his needs yet so he merely nodded and waited while Gladio handed him some food. Noct suddenly remembered that Ignis liked to have cheese or jam with his crackers. “Oh wait I know what would make it better!” Noct exclaimed as he stood up quickly. 

Unfortunately Noct wasn’t thinking about the reaction Ignis would have to him getting up and moving away. His advisor yelped and tried to bolt up off the couch to follow him. However, since he was drunk his coordination and balance were off. Ignis bumped his hand into Noct’s elbow while he was attempting to stand and dropped his water glass. It fell to the floor and shattered on the hardwood. 

Noct became immediately concerned that Ignis would hurt himself since he was still trying to catch his balance. Reaching out to try and stabilize him didn’t work. Ignis was already tipping away from him and about to crash headfirst into the floor. Noct didn’t know what to do, Ignis was going to get hurt and he couldn’t stop it. 

Without realizing it Gladio had already sprang into action and was reaching out to catch Ignis. His advisor toppled down into Gladio’s arms and landed straight on Gladio’s lap. “Hey! It’s okay I gotcha just stay put.” Gladio instructed carefully. 

Ignis froze in place and looked up at Noct with an expression he couldn’t quite place. It wasn’t fear exactly, but Ignis was definitely struggling. Thinking fast Noct spoke up before Ignis blurted out something he might regret. “Nobody move, I’m gonna get the broom and dustpan. Gladio make sure Iggy doesn’t get up okay.” He ordered in hopes it would keep Ignis in place. 

Shuffling away from the mess he ran into the kitchen to retrieve what he needed to clean everything. Noct could hear Gladio talking to Ignis to try and help him calm down. It was sweet really; Gladio was telling him how to breathe and kept reassuring him that he was safe. 

A thought occurred to Noct as he was gathering supplies. Ignis was never going to admit his feelings. He needed to figure out how to alert Gladio to see if he could help move the conversation along. Looking around for a piece of paper and a pen Noct scribbled a short note and went back into the living room. 

Prompto had scooted away from the mess and was sitting quietly. He seemed to be aware that the mood was very fragile and didn’t want to ruin anything. Carefully walking up to the couch from the side Noct flashed his note to Gladio. Prompto and Ignis couldn’t see the paper. Once Gladio looked away he crumpled the note and stuffed it in his pocket. 

He had the floor clean within five minutes. All the water and broken glass was removed and Ignis hadn’t said a single word the whole time. Gladio had stayed quiet as well, which worried Noct slightly. Was his shield trying to come up with a way to tell Ignis he didn’t like him back? 

When he returned from putting the trash and the broom back Gladio finally spoke up. “Noct what were you going to get earlier before the glass fell?” He still had his tattooed arms snugly secured around Ignis’ waist as he asked the question.

Ignis seemed to have short circuited. He was staring blankly at a sofa cushion but he wasn’t fighting to leave Gladio’s embrace either. “Ah – I wanted to get some cheese and other stuff for the crackers. I know Iggy likes it better with stuff.”

“Why don’t you do that and get another glass of water while you’re at it.” Gladio smiled. “Prompto, can you see if there is a pack of cards in the TV cabinet?” 

Prompto scurried away and began rummaging while Noct went to complete his mission. Again Gladio and Ignis stayed silent as he worked in the kitchen. Peering around the corner to check on them revealed that Gladio was still hugging Ignis. Maybe that was a good sign that he hadn’t moved yet. Prompto’s excited shout when he found the playing cards drew his attention next. He stopped preparing the cheese slices and stepped out to watch. Cards were being shuffled and Gladio was telling Prompto how many to deal. 

Finishing in a rush Noct went back into the room and sat down on the sofa once more. “Okay so let’s try this again.” He announced as he set the plate down. Ignis appeared calmer and seemed to have relaxed in Gladio’s hold. It appeared Gladio had shifted them slightly so Ignis was supported better. Ignis caught Noct’s eye briefly and smiled. 

Noct began wondering what had happened when he’d gone into the kitchen. The snack was nearly gone and Ignis still hadn’t moved from his spot. Gladio seemed perfectly happy to have him there and Ignis didn’t look stressed anymore. 

It wasn’t until they’d gotten the card game started that Noct suspected Gladio had said something to Ignis. Ignis had started out with his own hand of cards but quickly realized he couldn’t play because he could see Gladio’s hand as well. He was sitting in the man’s lap for crying out loud. It took all of two seconds for him to abandon his cards so he could stay where he was. 

“I’m playing Gladio’s hand this round.” He blurted as he began to rearrange Gladio’s cards. “Otherwise I’ll have to move.” He added with an air of seriousness that befit his buzzed state of mind. 

Gladio had to work hard to not laugh as he held onto the cards while Ignis moved them around. Needless to say the game that unfolded was amusing. Ignis was clearly feeling better judging by his smile. Halfway into the second game Ignis was giggling at everything. Prompto almost fell out of his seat when he started snorting. Noct forgot Ignis did that when he was completely at ease. 

Noct found it amusing that Ignis thought he was doing a good job at playing the game. When in reality he was making them lose. Ignis was apparently thinking out loud and didn’t realize it. Any new card they picked up from the deck was announced, and any terrible hand they were dealt was lamented loudly. 

Thankfully it appeared Gladio didn’t mind it one bit. He would smile fondly at Ignis and laugh when he got excited. The best part was when Gladio had to lean forward to select a card from the pile. Ignis would automatically wrap his arm around Gladio’s neck and they would lean out together over the coffee table. His shield kept one arm around Ignis’ waist to make sure he didn’t slide off onto the floor. 

The hours ticked by as they won and lost at cards. Noct had to go get more snacks at one point while they all shuffled the cards for a new game. The yawning war started near midnight. Ignis and Prompto kept trying to hide how sleepy they both were.

It was more comical than anything else. Ignis would turn and hide his face in Gladio’s shoulder to yawn but he wasn’t exactly silent. Gladio rubbed Ignis’ back and waited while he blinked the sleep away. Prompto would raise his cards and hide behind them. He managed to silently yawn, unlike Ignis, but it was clear what was happening. Noct ended up watching Ignis fall asleep in Gladio’s arms. Prompto not wanting to be undone casually laid his cards on the table and flopped over on the floor. 

“Hey buddy, come on we can go raid Iggy’s closet for something to sleep in.” Noct announced as he shook Prompto’s shoulders.

“Mnnnn I don’t wanna wear a suit to bed.” He mumbled.

Noct laughed, “Nah Iggy’s got tons of comfy stuff trust me, he just hides it.” It took a little work but Noct managed to get Prompto upright and shoved him towards the bedroom. His friend was more than surprised at the amount of nice things to choose from in Ignis’ closet. Once they’d both changed into oversized t-shirts and track pants Noct directed Prompto back out into the hallway. 

He nearly collided with Gladio when he exited the room. He had an armful as he was carrying Ignis to bed. “Why don’t you go make sure Prompto leaves you enough space to sleep and come back to help me get him in bed.”

Laughing softly Noct nodded and trudged off with Prompto in tow. The blond fell asleep almost instantly when he flopped down on the guest bed. Thankfully he didn’t land in the middle so Noct knew he’d at least have room when he got back. 

Running down the hall to Ignis’ room he smiled at Gladio when he entered. “So what did you say to make him happy again?” he asked as he checked on Ignis sleeping soundly. 

Gladio blushed slightly before he answered. “I didn’t say anything, I kissed him.” He added sheepishly. 

“And I missed it?!” 

“I sorta waited until you weren’t looking in from the kitchen and Prompto was digging around for cards.”

“Sneaky bastard.” Noct huffed, “So you like him back I guess.”

“I’ve liked Iggy for a while. I wasn’t sure if he was into me or not.”

“So now what?”

Gladio tilted his head in thought, “We talk more when he’s sober. You know, figure out how it’ll work and all.” 

“Sorry I had to drop that on you with a poorly written note.” Noct admitted. 

“Hey it’s not every day you find out someone,” Gladio paused, “how did you so eloquently put it – ‘is crushing on you but is too scared to say anything’ I appreciate the help though. It made the card game a lot more fun.” 

“So how do we make him more comfortable?” Noct asked nodding his head towards Ignis.

“Go find me some pj’s and we try and get him changed and under the covers.” 

Ignis wasn’t as asleep as Noct had assumed. Once they started peeling clothes off Ignis roused and started giggling again. He wasn’t sure but it may have taken twice as long to help Ignis change. Having someone hanging onto you while you’re trying to work is hard. He would catch sight of Gladio and sigh happily. Then he’d turn to Noct and pull him in for a hug. 

It took some time but they both got Ignis ready and buried under the covers. Turning off all the lights Noct turned to leave. He didn’t realize what was happening until Gladio followed him out of the room. “Hey where are you going?” he asked quickly.

“I’m was gonna sleep on the couch, I didn’t want Iggy to get freaked out with me in there with him.”

“Oh hell no.” Noct exclaimed, “He will get freaked out and forget what happened if you aren’t there next to him in the morning. Sleep on top of the blankets if you’re that worried.” He blurted as he forcefully shoved Gladio back into the bedroom.

“I’m blaming you if this backfires.” Gladio huffed quietly.

“It won’t!”

“See you in the morning princess.”

Noct wandered off towards the guest room and crawled into bed next to his best friend. The blond was passed out and snoring loudly. He couldn’t wait until tomorrow to find out what Ignis remembered and to tell him about their silly card game. What a crazy night they’d all had! 

* * *

Rolling over Ignis hit something large and immovable. A soft groan caused him to pop his eyes open. The sunlight filtering in through the windows made his eyes water and he squinted trying to see clearly. It appeared Gladio was lying on the bed next to him, though he wasn’t under the covers. A rush of emotions surged through his muddled brain as he tried to work out what had occurred. 

The previous night’s activities were very fuzzy. He knew he’d been upset to learn about Gladio’s secret engagement. However, he vaguely remembered something about that not being true. He thought he might have been sick at one point but he couldn’t be sure. Attempting to sit up brought a small but manageable wave of dizziness. 

Drinking good quality liquor had paid off for something it seemed. His hangover wouldn’t keep him bed ridden for the day. Now back to the sleeping behemoth next to him. Things had happened between them last night. That much Ignis knew. Unfortunately he couldn’t quite remember what. 

Part of him hoped it was good thing that Gladio was sharing his bed. Opting to lay back down Ignis rolled to face Gladio so he could ask him what had happened. It took several good shakes to get Gladio to open an eye and look at him. 

“Hey Iggy.” He mumbled before he closed his eye and shifted his weight slightly. Ignis was about to say more when Gladio twitched and opened both eyes quickly. “Shit, uh do you remember what we did last night?” he asked with worry.

Ignis felt his face flush, “I’m afraid I’m having a hard time putting the pieces together, would you care to help me?”

“Six, I hope you haven’t changed your mind. Noct told me you liked me so I kissed you so you’d know I liked you too.” Gladio replied with trepidation. 

Working to remember the moment Ignis thought perhaps he remembered a kiss but he wasn’t sure. “Was it just one kiss?” he asked working mightily to hide his excitement at this new development. He’d been pining over the man for quite a while and being able to confirm that his friend shared the same feelings was encouraging.

“Yeah I was trying to be sneaky cause Noct was in the kitchen and Prompto was looking for your cards.”

Humming in response Ignis recalled playing cards. The kiss was still giving him trouble. “I can’t remember the kiss exactly. Do you think you could do it again?” he asked innocently. “It might help jog my memory.”

Gladio froze in place from where he’d propped himself up with one elbow. “You serious? I can kiss you again.” 

Ignis nodded and waited. Finally Gladio grinned and leaned in to kiss him once more. The kiss was chaste but very enjoyable. 

“Do you remember now?” Gladio asked hopeful. 

Sighing happily Ignis shook his head. “No, I think you need to do it again.”

Gladio looked hurt for a nanosecond until he caught onto what Ignis was doing. “How long you gonna forget about this kiss?” He mused. 

“Until our two compatriots wake up and demand food.” Ignis smiled. “Though, truthfully I might have problems remembering it throughout the whole day and maybe even tomorrow.”

“Well you’re in luck this morning because I think they will both be sleeping in for a while.”

“Oh goodie.” Ignis snickered. “Shall we get back to reminiscing then?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on tumblr if you want. Just mostly FFXV stuff with some random dribbles. [BGN846 Blog](https://bgn846.tumblr.com/)
> 
> or Twitter [ BGN846 Twitter](https://twitter.com/BGN846?lang=en)
> 
> Please don't copy or plagiarize my work. Thanks!


End file.
